Bobby Finstock
Bobby Finstock, commonly known as Coach Finstock, is a supporting character on Teen Wolf. He was first introduced as the zany, slightly rude teacher and lacrosse coach at Beacon Hills High School. Throughout the series, Coach has served as comic relief through his constant teasing of his students, though he has also been victim to the various supernatural events as well, such as when he was accidentally shot in the stomach with an arrow after stepping in a trap set by the Nogitsune/Stiles Stilinski, or when he was infected by the modified canine distemper virus during the Deadpool assassination attempts. It has been implied on several occasions that Coach has an alcohol problem, and he apparently took time off from work recently to return to rehab. Bobby is an Economics and Introduction to Business teacher at Beacon Hills High School and is also the coach for both the boy's lacrosse team and boy's and girl's cross-country teams. Early Life Virtually nothing is known about Bobby's life prior to his introduction to the series, aside from a few details that have been mentioned throughout the seasons. For example, according to Natalie Martin, he has suffered from alcoholism for decades, and at one point managed to stay sober for roughly fifteen years before checking himself into rehab in early 2012. ( ), ( ) He also claims to have lost a testicle due to exposure/hypothermia from running around naked at some point during his life, though what he was doing when this occurred has yet to be revealed. ( ) It has been implied that he had past history with the sadistic Eichen House orderly Brunski, though this relationship also remains a mystery. ( ) Throughout Teen Wolf |-|Season 1= In Wolf Moon, Coach tells McCall that he'll be playing goalie even though Scott has never played that position, he believes it'll build the team's confidence up to score a few goals, Scott asks about himself, Coach tells him try not to take any face shots. He laughs as McCall fails miserably at goalie, consisting of being hit in the face and being knocked to the ground, but Scott does catch one ball, this shocks Coach. The players then gather around him, he tells them that if they don't make the cut they'll be sitting on the bench for the rest of the season but if they make the cut, they play. jackson guns for McCall on the field, knocking him down, angering him, Scott gives it another go, he weaves around the other players with speed and agility, even backflipping over a player to make a scoring shot. Coach calls Scott over and demands to know what he thinks he's doing moving like that on the lacrosse field, Scott says he was just trying to make the shot, Coach smiles at him, informing him that he's made first line. In Second Chance at First Line, during practice, Coach has Jackson take a long stick, while Greenberg is told to take a lap. Jackson notices Scott is unfocused, he takes this opportunity to slam Scott to the ground with great impact, Coach taunts him as well, saying "My grandmother can move faster than that, and she's dead, you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?" Coach is approached by McCall who informs him that he won't be able to play in the upcoming game but Coach is unaccepting of this. Scott explains that he's having personal problem, Coach asks if its a girl, or maybe even a guy, he tells McCall that their goalies, Danny is gay and that maybe Danny would solve his personal issue. Scott insists that his love life is not the problem, so Coach asks if he's doing met, telling the story of hos he has a brother who did meth, it rotted his teeth away. He then wonders if Scott's afraid of getting hurt but Scott clains it has more to do with his aggression, Coach is thrilled to here this because that's lacrosse's purpose, to let out anger on the opposing team. Scott still says that he can't play but the Coach tells him he either plays or he's back on the bench. As the game is about to start, Coach sits on the bench next to Jackson to question him on the status of his arm. Jackson doesn't feel any pain in it, Coach wonders whether it would hurt if he gave him a big old punch, Coach tells him that if he feels any pain to power through it. As the game begins, Coach is impressed by Scott's skills on the field, he request that every pas the ball to McCall, at one point during the game, Coach is shocked as it appears to opposing team delibrately game them the ball. In The Tell, Coach is in a conference with Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles' father during parent-teacher conference night, as they begin, he becomes confused as he though that Stiles was the sheriff's sons first name. Stilinksi explains that's just what he likes to be called, Coach makes a remark about liking to be called "cupcake". He asks what Stiles's first name is, and the Sheriff taps on the file folder with Stiles's name in it, he can't even pronounce it, Stilinski tells him it was his mother's father's name. Coach makes a joke but he isn't aware that Stiles' mother is dead, the Sheriff then says that they should get to the conference part of the conference. Coach says Stiles has zero ability to focus and he never takes advantage of his talents. In Heart Monitor, Coach is teaching Econ, he asks for a summary of last night's reading, calling on McCall to deliver it, however, he didn't do the reading. He makes a sarcastic remark then asking Scott if he's familiar with sarcasm, Scott glances over at Stiles, smiling proudly. Coach explains to Scott that he can't keep him on the lacrosse team if he has a D in the class, he starts shouting at Scott, asking him to summarize the previous night's reading, or the one before that, or perhaps anything he's ever read in his whole life. Scott's heart rate speeds up as Coach taunts him, which unbeknonwst to Coach could lead to Scott shifting but his heart rate suddenly drops. Stiles looks over to see why and he notices that Allison is holding Scott's hand. In Lunatic, due to the a pink-eye epidemic, Coach informs the team that some player will be bumped to the first line on a probationary basis. He calls out the following names.... Rodriquez, Taylor, but when he gets to the last name, he can't read his own writing, originally unclear if its a "S" or an "B", he then reads it as the latter, shouting out Bilinski. Stiles jumps to his feet in excitement and joy, Coach tells him to shut up, much to the rest of the team's amusement. Then announcing that the team will be switching to Co-captains, with McCall being the other captain along side Jackson. Jackson is unpleased by the recent event unfolding before him, but Coach assures him that this isn't about taking anything from him but about unity. The plan is to merge about Jackson's unit and Scott's unit and making one big unit, during practice, Jackson's friends make it a point to knock gun for Scott. Coach is aware of this, knowing that it's a status thing, he doesn't interfere, this anger Scott, so he decides to go another round, eventually hitting Danny in the face, the entire team runs over to check on him. In Wolf's Bane, Coach approaches McCall demanding too know where Stiles is seeing as he's first line and the game is about to begin. Coach says that he won't play if he's not there on time. Coach goes over to Jackson and Scott, telling them that there will be "no A in Econ if no win on field!" In Formality, In the locker room, Coach tells McCall that he will not be attending the formal due to his grades, he's failing 3 classes. Coach further explains that Scott should have been cut from the team, but he told them he'd sooner cut off his last remaining testicle than cut the best player on the team. Scott not being allowed to go to the formal is the compromise for his failing his classes while remaining on the team. Scott says that he quits the team in a desperate attempt to attend the dance but the Coach just laughs. At the formal, he sees that McCall has snuck into the event, Coach yells at him from across the gym, Coach chases him down but Scott tries to hide throughout the crowd. When Coach finally catches up to Scott, he finds him dancing with Danny, it suddenly appears as if he's yelling at them for being gay, The music stops, and the students stares. Coach begins nervously laughing, he tells everyone to start dancing again. |-|Season 2= In Omega, Coach Finstock informs the team that Lydia Martin in in the woods, naked and cold, he reminds them that its one of the coldest nights of the year. He relates this situation to an incident in his past in which he lost a testicle to exposure. Coach offers an automatic A to anyone who finds the Lydia. The entire team goes to signs up. In Shape Shifted, In the locker room, Stiles opens his locker and a long length of metal chain falls out out, clanging against the ground more several seconds, this grabs the entire locker room's attention. Coach walks over to Stiles saying that he doesn't even want to know what he plans on doing with the chain, before walking away. In Ice Pick, Coach also teaches gym class, the students have been instructed to climbing a rock wall, starting with Allison and Scott. Due to his werewolf abilities, Scott surpasses Allison with ease, so she kicks Scott off causing him to drop down to a foot above the mat as the harness prevents him from hitting the ground. Coach approaches laughing, telling Scott that his pain brings Coach a special kind of joy, Stiles and Erica Reyes are up next, she struggles up the wall as Stiles completes it rather quickly. Erica begins to crying and hyperventilating Coach becomes worried after learning from Allison that she's epileptic, now aware of this, Coach insists that she just let go, allowing the harness bring her back down safely. After the incident, Coach instructs the team to tell someone if they see Isaac Lahey around the school as the authorities are searching for him. In Abomination, Coach is seen putting a disoriented Danny back in the game despite the fact that he is clearly out of it, he was unable to tell Coach how many fingers her had up. However, Coach still needs one more player or they forfeit the game, so he looks around, noticing Boyd in the stands, Coach calls him down to play for the team. During the game, a player from the rival team runs down Scott with great power, breaking Scott's leg, but he's heals before everyone could reach. Everyone agrees that they thought they heard bone breaking, Coach says he felt it. In Venomous, while teaching Econ, Coach announces that some of them might want to form study groups for tomorrow's midterm as it'll be a tough one. Scott, Stiles and Jackson aren't paying attention as they're having their own discussion, Coach notices this, shouting at Jackson, wondering if he has something he would like to share with the rest of the class. Jackson compliments Coach, sharing with the class his undying admiration of him, Coach tells him to shut up. Lydia is called up to the board to solve a problem, while in a crying and in a trance, "she writes help me" backwards on the board. Coach snaps her out of the trance and instructs her to sit down, confused by what she wrote. As Scott runs past the locker room, Coach stops him, demanding to know why the lacrosse gear is damaged, it was Danny's gear under that was found under the bleachers, Coach tells him to make sure Danny takes care of his equipment or Scott will be responsible for it as Co-Captain, saying to Scott, "Do you want to be responsible for taking care of Danny's equipment all the time?" Scott says "That depends, are we still talking about lacrosse pads?" In Raving, Coach enters the locker room demanding to know the whereabouts of Jackson and why he missed practice. Coach asks Stiles directly where Jackson is, Stiles says that he hasn't seen him since the last time he saw him. Coach asks when was that, Stiles replies "the last time I saw him? Definitely the time I saw him last." Coach is done talking to him and moves on to Danny, instructing him to tell Jackson that he's not allowed to miss practice this close to the championship. In Battlefield, Coach gives a motivational speech to the team as the game approaches. Melissa McCall enters the locker room just as it begins, she's confused as she's sure that the speech he's giving is very familiar. Stiles reminds her that it's the speech from "Independence Day", Coach's favorite movie. He doesn't know any sports speeches?, Melissa says, Stiles replies, I don't think he cares. As the speech ends, Gerard enters, telling them that he thinks they'll do well even with only one co-captain leading them on the field, Scott and Stiles look at each other in confusion. Before they lave the locker room, Scott hurries to Coach, wondering if he's been benched, to which Coach responds that he has, but it wasn't his decision, Scott's failing three classes and therefore can't play. At the field, Coach tells Scott and Stiles to shut up because the game hasn't even started as they discuss how they're losing, however, Coach is unaware they they aren't talking about the game, but the supernatural threat they're currently facing. He orders Stiles to put on his helmet and get on the field because he's switching for Greenberg, Stiles is thrilled that he'll be playing, Coach explains that they both suck but Stiles sucks slightly less. Scott tries to get up but Coach won't allow him to, then Isaac arrives at the game, explaining that he came to win. Isaac takes down several members on his own team, forcing the guys from the bench into the game, including Scott as Coach ran out of players. In Master Plan, after the death of Jackson and the kidnapping of Stiles, Coach approaches Isaac and Scott in the locker room, he pleads with Scott to get his grades up or else he can't play. He then says that he's aware of all the constant yelling he does but that doesn't mean he hates them. Except for Greenberg. |-|Season 3A= In Chaos Rising, Coach is teaching Econ, he asks about the two principles of the stock market, he is utterly shocked when McCall actually has the correct answer, which is risk and reward. Coach asks around the class for a quarter, Stiles goes into his pocket for a quarter, when he pulls his hand out, the condom from the previous night that was still in his pocket comes flying out. Coach picks it up, noticing the size, he congratulates Stiles and leaves with the quarter, he uses the old drinking game known as "Quarters" to explain the principal of risk and reward. If they take the risk and successfully land the quarter in the cup then they won't have to take a pop quiz, Stiles decides to take the risk, as he is about to play, Sheriff Stilinski enters, needing to talk to Stiles about his friend, Heather. In Unleashed, Coach is coaching the Cross Country team, he's taken them to the old dirt track. After they begin to run the track, a girl screams, a group of students have surrounded the area, a bead boy's body was found tied to a tree. Coach assumes that it was likely just a homeless kid, Scott informs him that the kid's name was Kyle and he was a student at the school. As Sheriff Stilinski and his deputies arrive, he helps clear away the students. In Frayed, the cross country team is on a school bus to a meet, Coach is talking a student named Jared, who apparently gets carsick every time they’re on a bus, Coach request that he holds it together. As time progresses, Jared is looking worse and worse, to make the situation even worse, they are stuck in traffic. Coach announces that nothing is stopping them from making this meet. Stiles gets out his seat, approaching Coach to suggest that they get off at the next exit to wait out the traffic, but Coach refuses to do so. Resulting in a loud and agitating discussion to which he blows his whistle in Stiles' face several times until he finally sits back down. Stiles refuses to accept defeat, unknown to Coach, Scott is injured and Stiles needs to get him off the bus, so he figures out a way to solve his dilemma. Stiles goes over to Jared, sitting next to him with a menacing smile, apparently, Stiles forced Jared to puke, which lead to Coach finally agreeing to pull the bus over. While at the stop, he attempts to break up a fight between Isaac and Ethan but Scott manages to end it. After the bus is cleaned, Coach beins to load the students back on. In Motel California, the cross country team pulls up to a motel named the Glen Capri Motel. The meet has been postponed until the next day, so they need a place to stay until then, he tells the team to pick a partner to share a room with, but he makes it clear that there will be no have no sexual perversions from them, they need to keep their dirty little hands to themselves. The next morning, Coach gets on the bus to find Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, Isaac and Boyd are all already on the bus, he wonder what the hell happened but the drops the question, announcing that the meet has been cancelled. It is then that Lyida notices a dark colored stain on Coach's shirt, right below his whitle, Lydia grabs the whistle from around his neck, she blows into her had, dispencering Wolfsbane into it, thus revealing how the werewolves got poisoned. Every time the Coach blew the whistle on the bus the wolfsbane was released into the air, Stiles then grabs the whistle and throws it out the window just as the bus drives off. |-|Season 3B= In Anchors, In Galvanize, In Illuminated, In Letharia Vulpina, In Insatiable, In The Divine Move, |-|Season 4= In Muted, In I.E.D., In Orphaned, In Weaponized, In Perishable, In A Promise to the Dead, In Smoke and Mirrors, |-|Season 5= In A Credible Threat, Scott and Stiles, who were desperate to get their lacrosse game cancelled to prevent those in attendance from being harmed or killed by the Beast of Gevaudan, went to Stepping Stones Rehabilitation Center where Bobby was receiving treatment for his alcoholism. Bobby immediately began messing with them by pretending as though he was catatonic, but when Stiles was about to move one of the checkers on the board on the table in front of him, he revealed that he was, in fact, awake and aware by stopping him, informing him that he had Nurse Gonzales "by the balls" in the last moves of the game. Scott and Stiles wasted no time calling Bobby out for not really needing to be in rehab, but Bobby insisted that he had a debilitating case of alcoholism before quietly admitting that he had been taking advantage of his "phenomenal health insurance" by faking having relapses so he could stay in the center and remain safe from the supernatural threats of Beacon Hills. Despite this, the boys insisted that they needed him to come back and coach the charity lacrosse game, which Bobby instantly declined with a scoff, insisting that charity games were pointless. However, Scott informed him that he didn't even have to coach the game, since they only needed him to come back so he could cancel, Bobby ultimately agreed to their offer. Unfortunately for Scott and Stiles, bringing Bobby back into the fold didn't work out as they planned, as evidenced when Stiles approached him to remind him to cancel the game, only for Bobby to reply that he had never forfeited a game before and never would. Bobby then blew his whistle and ordered the players out onto the field, where the team, including Scott, Stiles, Kira, and Liam were forced to play despite their fear of the Beast's arrival. When Kira was overcome by her Kitsune spirit and began to act violently toward both the Devenford Prep students and her own teammates, Coach winced sympathetically and remarked that she was "damn serious" about charity. At the end of the game, when the Dread Doctors manipulated the frequencies of the local TV news broadcast vans in order to trigger the Beast's transformation, the sound caused Coach to frantically cover his ears before muttering that he should have stayed in rehab under his breath. |-|Season 6= TBA Personality Coach Finstock is profoundly eccentric, and is often seen shouting at an always unseen lacrosse player named Greenberg, who may or not be real according to the behind the scenes interviews. Coach is usually verbally aggressive towards his students, but he does this to motivate them and push themselves harder; he admits he doesn't hold any hatred towards anyone in his class, except for Greenberg, which he justifies by simply saying "because it's Greenberg." Coach Finstock had shown himself to stand up for those who are vulnerable, demonstrated when he tasered an orderly who threatened Meredith, though he also showed a lack of tact and political correctness when he referred to her as a "nuthouse" patient. He has also demonstrated compassion and care toward his students, such as when he once humorously referred to Scott and Stiles as being like sons to him, though whether or not he was being serious is anyone's guess; either way, he does seem somewhat fond of them given how he tolerates their strange behavior, and he frequently talks to Stiles whenever he is on the bench. Physical Appearance Coach Bobby Finstock is a middle-aged man with tan white skin, blue eyes and short black hair. He is in decent physical shape for his age, presumably due to his roles as coach of the lacrosse team and cross-country teams. Coach is typically seen wearing athletic wear, such as sweat shirts, jackets, track pants and athletic shoes. Skills As a human, Coach Finstock doesn't possess any supernatural powers and abilities, but he does have several skills. He is the lacrosse and cross-country coach, suggesting that he at one time played the sports, or at the very least is knowledgeable about them. In addition to his athletic skills, he is also very intelligent when it comes to business and economics, the subjects he teaches at Beacon Hills High School. Equipment * Lacrosse gear * Whistle Trivia * Coach's actor, Orny Adams, is the only cast member on the show who was also in the original Teen Wolf movie series, off of which this television series was based. Gallery 2x02_Stiles_and_Coach.jpg 3x05_Coach_blows_whistle.jpeg 3x05_Coach_smiling_at_Stiles.jpg 3x06_Coach_Danny_and_Ethan.png 3x15_Coach_behind_Stiles.jpg 3x19_Coach_freaking_out.jpg 3x19_Coach_on_the_ground.jpg 3x19_Coach_stabbed_by_arrow.png 4x05_Coach_vs_Stiles.png 4x07_Coach_appears_drunk.png 4x11_Coach_is_disappointed.png 5x17_Coach_smiling_at_game.png Coach_staring.png S1_Coach_mean_mug.png Teen_Wolf_Season_5_Episode_17_A_Credible_Threat_Coach_is_back.png Teen-wolf-5x17-credible-threat-coach.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Humans Category:Beacon Hills High School Employees Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Needs Help Category:Alive Characters